


Desejo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, love makes you do stupid things
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas aqueles que tem um desejo podem ver e entrar naquele lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desejo

Apenas aqueles que tem um desejo podem ver e entrar naquele lugar.

Na primeira vez que ele entrou pelos portões da loja ela ficou um pouco curiosa não tentou descobrir qual era o desejo dele porque do jeito que ele era qualquer acordo que fizesse tinha a certeza acabaria ficando em desvantagem. Mas algumas décadas depois numa tarde a curiosidade lhe abateu novamente e ela lhe questionou sobre isso.

"Meu desejo é simplesmente te ver de novo" ele disse dando um daqueles sorrisos calmos de sempre que a enlouqueciam.

Yuuko revirou os olhos após ouvir essa resposta , ela sabia que não havia nada de simples sobre desejo, em algumas circunstâncias pode até parecer algo simples mas sempre há algum significado maior por trás disso. Ela bebeu mais um gole de vinho e disse que pelas mentiras dele ele agora devia ir pra cozinha lhe fazer um jantar caprichado para compensar, ele disse que não estava mas que faria algo para ele mesmo assim.

Vendo Clow indo rumo a cozinha Yuuko pensou que nunca tinha visto a loja abrir uma exceção para ninguém, mas a possibilidade do bastardo quatro-olhos ser aquele que conseguiria uma exceção não era tão surpreendente assim. Era irritante, mas não surpreendente.

.

.

.

Alguns séculos depois ela abriu os olhos quando sabia que não deveria ser capaz de fazer isso , sentiu em seu corpo a vida que deveria estar ausente, e olhou para o homem a sua frente com raiva.

"OQUE VOCÊ FEZ ?"

"Eu queria te ver de novo" ele disse sem estar sorrindo dessa vez.


End file.
